A quien tu decidiste amar
by Theiko-anaid-chan
Summary: Este es mi primer songfic es de la cancion Sandoval A quien tu decidiste amar espero les agrade entren a leer y no se olviden de un reviuw Zero&Yuuki de vampire Knight


La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor

Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó

Es difícil pero no imposible

Asimilar que en verdad te perdí

Y ahora te veo partir

Yuuki te extraño tanto en verdad no se si tu sentimientos llegaron a ser algo mas que una simple amistad, cuando vi que te hibas con Kaname llore hacia mis adentros para que no te dieras cuenta a pesar de que te tuve durante cuatro años los mas felices de esta mi maldita vida de vampiro tu eras mi única razón de vivir si la única.

Y aunque pase el tiempo

Y seas feliz con alguien más

Recuerda que no hay nada

Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…

Ya han pasado 1 largo año desde que te fuiste con el a quien amaste y amas durante todo este tiempo, se que lo amaste en secreto yo fui testigo de ese amor durante 4 años. Y ahora por mas que te he intentado olvidarte no he encontrado la manera de hacerlo aveces me pregunto si te hubiera dicho mis sentimientos aun asi te hubieras hido con el ??

A quien tú decidiste amar

No sé si sepa que no hay personas

Como tu aquí en la tierra

Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar

Sé lo felices que están y cuiden

Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

De corazón… ámense

Pero no fue a mi al que elegiste la verdad no creo encontrar alguna persona como tu tal vez no se?? ni exista. Ahora donde sea que estes se que eres feliz con el y te prometo que no vuelvo a llorar por ti. Te soñé conmigo en un final feliz en esta mi maldita vida de vampiro. Pero desde mi mas profundo sentimiento hacia ti y aunque mi corazón este en mil pedasos De corazón… ámense

Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar

Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.

La persona que tiene el

Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,

Pude haber sido yo

Te perdi y aunque intente ser algo mas que un amigo el gano tu corazón desde el momento en que lo viste. El es tan afortunado en tener un gran espacion en tu corazón tal vez hubiera podido tenerlo yo

Y aunque pase el tiempo

Y seas feliz con alguien más

Recuerda que no hay nada

Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé

Y ahora durante este largo y torturado año para mi, he llegado a la conclusión de que no habrá nada en este universo que haga que me olvide de ti y eso te lo puedo jurar por mi vida si asi lo deseas

A quien tú decidiste amar

No sé si sepa que no hay personas

Como tu aquí en la tierra

Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar

Sé lo felices que están y cuiden

Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí

Y ahora amalo y no lo dejes ir por que fue a el a quien decidiste amar y no a mi ya lo sabes como tu en este mundo nunca habrá no te preocupes que ya no llorare no ya no ni una lagrima mas para ti

Si tuviera una oportunidad

Le cambiaria el final a todo

Pero no podría porque

La verdad me da gusto que estás

Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo

No eras para mí pero te querré siempre

De corazón… ámense

Quiero que sepas que si tuviera un deseo pediría que tu amor fuera para mi y no para el pero el dolor de que tu no serias feliz me mataría aun mas mi corazón. Me conformo con que te tuve durante 4 lindos años y estarás en mi corazón y mente hasta el día de mi muerte y aun en el mas allá

Me tomo tanto tiempo entender que no eras para mi recuerda te quiero y te querre para siempre solo te dirijo estas ultimas palabras:

De corazón… ámense

Notas de la autora: bueno este song fic se me ocurrio cuando estaba oyendo la nueva cancion de Sandoval A quien tu decidiste amar y bueno pues en realidad tiene que ver mucho con la historia Yuuki y Zero que es mi pareja favorita y esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Zero espero aiga sido de su agrado y ya saben para saber si te gusto solo mueve tu flchita al boton ese verde que esta aqui abajo que dice reviuw y me haras super feliz

Pd: esta es una compnsacion por el fic de Peligro en tomoeda ya que aun sigo arreglando el siguiente cap y el fic de Un nuevo sentimiento bueno ya tengo la conti pro espero mas reviuws solo tengo uno ahi y eso me tiene algo deprimida pro aun asi me he animado a hacer mi tercer fic

sin mas un beso de chocolate y una abrazo super grande a y mis mas grandes agradecimientos a los que leen mis historias

ah y dejen reviuw


End file.
